During the production of semiconductor components, for example optoelectronic semiconductor chips, the semiconductor wafers to be singulated can be arranged on a carrier film and subsequently be subjected to a singulation process, for example sawing or laser separation. However, for production processes that require a high chemical loading capacity and/or a high thermal loading capacity of, for example, 250° or more, such films are not suitable or at least are suitable only to a limited extent.